Life is Beautiful
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Ketika ia berhasil membunuh Hokage, dia terluka juga. Dia sekarat, hampir mati namun tersadar pada ruangan putih berbau aneh. Yang ia temui bukan shinobi atau hukuman mati, tapi hanya jubah putih dari gadis masa lalu. Namanya Hinata, tanpa Hyuuga. [Pengganti The Person You Will Love]. image cover not mine


**A/N**: Sebenarnya ini cerita pertama aku yang _The Person You Will Love_, tapi karena menurutku itu sangat (apa ya?) kurang layak, jadi aku ganti dengan yang ini. Ini sebenarnya salah satu adegan yang tadinya aku ingin buat diakhir TPYWL tapi kupikir ini bagus untuk cerita pembuka. Aku ingin menceritakan dari _Future_ dulu, lalu diselingi _Past_ sedikit. Alur kali ini aku buat mudah, kapok juga bikin kayak _UNCOMMITTED_ yang panjang dan rumit. Jadi, semoga kalian menyukai versi baru TPYWL ini.

**Summary**: Ketika ia berhasil membunuh Hokage, dia terluka juga. Dia sekarat, hampir mati namun tersadar pada ruangan putih berbau aneh. Yang ia temui bukan shinobi atau hukuman mati, tapi hanya jubah putih dari gadis masa lalu. Namanya Hinata, tanpa Hyuuga.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning**__: time travel, cross-world (AU and AR),maybe-OOC, misstype, Sasuke's POV,_ Nilai T untuk Bahasa,_ etc._

Mohon maaf sekali lagi dan selamat membaca :)

_**Life is Beautiful**__**by**_** mei anna aihina**

**Prolog….**

.

.

_-:-Ketika kau pergi tanpa hasil, kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban terbaik di tempat lain-:-_

.

.

Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lebih lama lagi waktu itu. Tangan yang berlumur darah bukan pilihan terbaik untuk lari, berontak saat itu pun percuma. Perutku sudah terkoyak dan aku bisa merasakan darahku mengalir menuruni perutku juga membasahi bajuku. Aku bisa melihat kematian di depan sana, berwujud—apa? Apa aku sempat peduli?

Persetan.

Aku sudah dikepung. Mayat wanita tua dibawah kakiku. Sedikit kecewa aku juga akan ikut mati bersama wanita tua yang paling dihormati Konoha, tapi itu lebih terhormat daripada tertangkap oleh para orang brengsek yang tinggal di sana.

Aku ingat aku sempat tertawa. Gila? Mungkin yang tepat adalah puas.

Aku sudah membalasnya.

Apa kau senang?

Apa kau senang, _Sayang_?

.

.

.

.

**BAB 1**

"_Aku…merasa tidak sanggup."_

"_Kita adalah manusia biasa dan tugas kita hanya berusaha. Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan arterinya. Cepat ambil penjepit dan kapas!"_

Aku bisa mendengar sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku seperti terjebak dalam ruang gelap, tapi aku bisa mendengar sedikit suara-suara yang mengatakan hal-hal random tapi tidak lama suaranya tidak lebih dari bisikan lalu. Berkali-kali aku mencoba membuka mata tapi dicoba malah makin berat, tangan dan kaki juga kebas—sial! Kenapa mati tidak jauh beda dengan hidup?

Dan tidak lama aku pun tahu aku sedang sekarat. Suara seseorang mengatakan aku kehilangan banyak darah dan seterusnya aku tidak tahu karena aku ada diambang kesadaran. Yang pasti, setelah cukup lama—entah sejam atau dua jam atau bisa juga lebih—aku mulai bisa merasakan sesuatu ditubuhku seperti sengatan listrik. Aku merasakan guncangannya, tepatnya didadaku.

"_Kita akan kehilangan dia. Naikan lagi dayanya!"_

Setiap nada _teeet_ itu terdengar lebih panjang, mereka semakin berusaha menyakitiku. Tapi anehnya pada sengatan ketiga aku tidak merasakan apapun.

"_Brengsek! Ini sia-sia sedari awal!"_

"_Dokter, t-tolong sekali lagi. Hanya ini harapan kita. Kau yang mengatakannya."_

Hanya itu yang terakhir aku dengar. Nada frustasi orang pertama membuatku menarik kesimpulan kalau aku akan mati. Ini membawaku pada peristiwa yang mungkin beberapa jam lalu ketika aku berhasil menjatuhkan sikap _defensif_ Tsunade, menembus dadanya dengan sisa terakhir chakra dan keberuntunganku untuk membunuhnya. Aku berhasil. Namun aku lupa dia tidak cukup bodoh seperti yang banyak dikatakan orang tentang 'wanita cantik itu tak berotak'—walau ia tua sekalipun.

Dia berhasil melakukan sesuatu di dadaku. Yang kuingat aku memuntahkan darah dengan perut robek setelah puas menghina kehidupan kosong ini. Darah yang membasahi bajuku bukan hanya darah si wanita Hokage, tapi juga darahku. Akhirnya aku menemui ajalku, tapi kenyataan yang kudengar tadi seperti aku sempat bertahan namun aku mati lagi.

Hah…kasian sekali. Semua sia-sia. _Kami-sama_ yang dibanggakan orang-orang ternyata membuatku hanya sebagai mesin pendendam dan setelah pembalasannya selesai, ia akan hidup tanpa tujuan. Semua merebut darinya.

Sampah. Mereka merebut _dia_ dariku!

Lalu aku punya tujuan lagi untuk membunuh mereka, tapi aku keburu mati. _Sayang sekali_, aku membayangkan diriku tersenyum culas tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aku sudah mati. Aku lelah menegaskan aku sudah mati.

Kapan iblis menjemputku?

"_Aku mau tahu kapan kau akan sadar…."_

Aku terdiam—ya, tentu, aku memang tidak bisa berbicara kecuali dalam dunia gelap ini. Namun aku mendengarkan. Apa _Kami_ mencoba berbaik hati mengirimkan salah satu malaikat-Nya hanya untuk Si Pembangkang dan Pendendam sepertiku? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. _Oh…sweet_.

"…_Di luar sedang musim gugur. Daun berjatuhan tiap kali angin bertiup dan aku selalu berharap kau membuka mata. Aku khawatir ketika tidak ada lagi yang percaya kau akan sadar. Aku akan pergi ke Paris senin depan. Segeralah sadar dan temui aku agar aku bisa berharap lagi. Dengan cinta—Shion. Disini tertanggal 3 Oktober tapi sekarang sudah lewat dari seminggu. Aku turut menyesal—"_

Apa yang dibicarakan 'suara-bagai-malaikat' ini (aku menyebutnya begitu karena aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula suaranya seperti permen kapas dipasar malam)?

"—_Aku akan memeriksa infusmu dulu."_

Aku tidak mengerti. Benci sekali rasanya tidak tahu apapun, apalagi tentang diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tetap menunggu—memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Hanya tinggal tunggu aku akan dilempar ke neraka dengan lidah api yang siap menghanguskanku. Balasan yang pantas bagi orang sepertiku kan? Persetan bila ayah dan ibu akan melihatku. Ini semua karena mereka juga.

"_Kakakmu datang tadi. Aku khawatir padanya, dia terlihat kurus dari biasanya."_

Apa 'suara-bagai-malaikat' ini membicarakan Itachi? Oh … ini akan menjadi reoni keluarga, rupanya. Lucu sekali_ Kami_. Cukup berikan apa yang pantas dan aku akan sangat menghargai—tergantung pandanganku tentang arti menghargai. Aku selalu membuang tata krama ke tong sampah—itu kiasan yang pantas.

Entah apa yang 'suara-bagai-malaikat' itu lakukan, namun aku dapat merasakan kesejukan seperti angin berhembus menyentuh indera perasaku. Aku jadi ragu kalau aku benar-benar mati, tapi tidak bisa juga ini dikatakan hidup—bila kau merasakan gelap dan terombang-ambing, apa kau masih bisa mengatakan kau hidup?

Manusia tidak bisa melayang, pula.

Apa yang ingin _bedebah_ itu lakukan denganku? Menyiksaku lebih lama dalam kesunyian ini tampaknya gagasan bagus untuk-Mu ya?

Lalu aku berpikir, apa aku hantu? Aku dengar hantu terjebak dimasa lalu dan tidak bisa pergi karena punya sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan di dunianya. Hm… Serius, bila aku terus terjebak percuma juga. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali dan mendapatkannya. _Dia_ tetap pergi. Mereka tetap merencanakan hal itu untukku, makanya aku membunuh semua _penjahat berkedok_ itu agar bisa tetap bersama, tapi aku mati. _Malangnya_ kau Sasuke.

Dan aku pun sadar saat wanita Hokage itu mengatakan kalau sedari awal aku sendiri. Terus, pembalasanku agak sia-sia. Menyesal? Tidak. Bahkan aku tidak peduli dia mengatakan sesungguhnya atau tidak. Wanita yang kutunggu tetap menganggap semua yang kami lakukan adalah kebohongan. Percuma.

Aku tidak peduli.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku pun tahu aku juga berbohong. Perkataanku selalu berbeda diawal dan dipertengahan. Aku belum tahu apa yang akan kukatakan saat-saat terakhir nanti. Dan mungkin itu alasan aku menjadi hantu.

"_Cepet sadar, Sasuke-san…."_

Namun aku selalu ragu ketika 'suara-bagai-malaikat' itu berbicara. Suaranya begitu hangat, melebur dan membasahi apa yang disebut orang hidup sebagai hati. Aku sempat bereaksi seperti manusia fana dengan menahan napas ketika kelembutan menyentuh sisi wajahku. Aku masih memikirkan, apa mungkin malaikat selembut dan semenyejukan ini?

"**Apa kau mendengarnya? Masa lalu berjalan mengikutimu, tapi masa depan menunggumu terlalu lama, Sasuke."**

Aku terperangah dengan 'suara-besar' yang bukan 'suara-bagai-malaikat' tadi. Tiba-tiba penglihatanku bisa lebih jelas, ruangan gelap berubah menjadi dipenuhi cahaya putih. Saat aku lihat lantai yang kupijak, aku tahu sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar kupijaki. Aku seperti melayang dan dibawah sana layaknya jurang tanpa dasar.

Aku bertanya siapa itu, namun yang kudapat hanya kesunyian sejenak sebelum sesuatu menarikku. Sialnya, aku ikut tertarik. Aku terhisap dalam gelombang besar yang entah datang dari mana. Menyeretku hingga aku terasa mual, kepala berputar dan perut terguncang.

Penyiksaan itu akhirnya berakhir, aku memejamkan mata sambil meringis. Ini seperti terhempas dari angkasa, mengingatkanku pada beberapa pertarungan hebat namun yang ini sakitnya luar biasa. Aku mendengar aku mengeluh dan menyentuh kepalaku. Pusing sekali.

"Ya _Tuhan_!"

Aku mendengar 'suara-bagai-malaikat' agak melengking, membuatku segera membuka mata dan menatap wajah asli 'suara-bagai-malaikat' yang sangat … kukenali.

"Syukurlah…."

Walau aku tahu ada yang berbeda—

_Dia_ menghapus air matanya, "Maaf…."

—aku masih mengenalnya.

Dia, suara-bagai-malaikat, tetap Hyuuga Hinata.

_To be Continued…_


End file.
